This Shit's Cursed
This Shit's Cursed is a mission in The Lost and Damned, given to Johnny Klebitz by Billy Grey. It is the turning point mission for The Lost and Damned, and is the reason some events of GTAIV & TBOGT happening. Overview Jim Fitzgerald finds out that the heroin they stole from the Angels of Death actually belonged to the Chinese Triads and they aren't too happy about it. Billy wants them to keep it for distribution and profit. However, because of the war they have gotten into with the Angels, the possibility of government agencies looking into them, plus the fact that they can't stop fighting amongst themselves, Johnny feels that getting into a fight with the Triads is the last thing they need right now. Jim suggests they strike up a deal with the Triads and Johnny agrees. Billy is defeated in the argument, and finally agrees with the two. Mission After starting this mission, like usual, you'll witness a cutscene. Turns out The Angels of Death were in a small business relationship with Algonquin Triads and the heroin The Lost Brotherhood stole earlier ultimately belonged to the latter. Through the cutscene you see that Jim and Johnny finally talk some sense into Billy and convinces him into agreeing that getting rid of the heroin as quick as possible is the best route, as the AOD, Chinese and law enforcement are highly involved. During the slow ride to the meeting place, keep on the Lost badge to cause the Lost MC members discuss the current happenings. After a while, Billy announces yet another random race to the destination (in southern Algonquin). Win or lose, get to the yellow marker. On the scene, Billy and his lapdog Brian say they'll be hanging behind to "watch their backs". Johnny and Jim will go in and make the trade off by themselves. The plan is to make the Chinese pay the Lost MC a lesser rate for their own heroin in order to buy it back from them, then they can flip it for more money after. However, the Chinese triads see no point in paying for something they made and they worked hard to smuggle into the country, and thus a large gunfight ensues with Johnny and Jim trapped inside the building and Billy and Brian on the outside. During the shootout, the police are alerted by the gunfire and set off towards the Dragon Heart Plaza. You and Jim got to leave the unfinished building, with the Triads trying to stop you. The game directs you outside and marks the construction panels as your way down, so watch your step. Use the Automatic 9mm or the Sawn-off Shotgun to get rid of all the close range enemies. You have to descend the building, and keep Jim alive. Once you work your way around the building, a series of short ladders come up to for you to climb down, along with more hostile Triads. Take them out, and head down to a balcony right above the ground. From this vantage point they see that Billy had crashed his bike, he's injured and the three cops close in on him, guns drawn. In a shouting fit before being busted, Billy expresses his opinion that Johnny set him up. After the takedown, Johnny calls Brian to inform him about Billy on his cell phone and tells him to meet him around back where the bikes are. When Johnny and Jim hook up with Brian, the three ride back to the clubhouse as Brian expresses his hatred for this. Now that Billy's been busted the player must lead the pack instead of following behind. Once back at the clubhouse, Brian makes sure to let you and the others know he firmly believes you sold Billy out to the cops to gain president status. With that, the mission concludes. Trivia *If Johnny leaves the building when he is supposed to go to the front for the next cutscene - he will fail the mission because he "abandoned" Jim. *It is unclear what Billy and Brian were doing while Jim and Johnny were being attacked by Triads. They may have been escaping (which may have been the reason Billy's bike crashed), calling the cops or calling Triad 1. *In the Ballad of Gay Tony mission Chinese Takeout it is revealed that Billy had arranged for Johnny to be ambushed and killed at the Dragon Heart Plaza as he is discussing the situation with the Triad Boss. Johnny's death and possibly a sum of money may have been Billy's cost for his death. *In the ending cutscene of this mission when Johnny, Jim, and Brian return from the Dragon Heart Plaza, a fourth random biker is shown running up with them. Seeing as he was never with them in the first place, it is most likely a continuity error, and he was cut from the mission itself. *Completing this mission unlocks the "Lost Boy" Achievement as you become The Lost's president. *After this mission, news reports detail Tom Goldberg's death in the mission GTA IV mission Final Interview. es:This Shit's Cursed Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned